1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tool holders and organizers, and more particularly, the invention relates to a device which allows the user to quickly identify the size of a hand tool such as a wrench having a box end and an open end, and facilitates the storage and securement of tools of like size in appropriate resting spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, tool holders and organizers have been proposed which provide spaces for holding tools such as hand wrenches. They provided specific spaces for specific sizes of wrenches, so that a user would be able to readily locate a needed wrench without the need to search through a number of wrenches for the correct size. However, prior devices provided only sequential spaces for tools, and lacked a means for assisting in the selection of placement of the tools in the correct spaces.
Prior tool holders also have provided for means to secure hand tools within a container. These have included magnetic means, mechanical clamping means, or structures which mechanically engage one end of the hand tool to be held. However, none of these prior devices provided for a securing means which also assists in the placement of the tools into a designated holding device.